Of Nicknames And Lack Thereof
by ktfranceebee
Summary: Kurt wants to know why Dave doesn't have any pet names for him. When he learns why, he can hardly complain.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Kurtofsky would be canon and Max Adler, a regular.

* * *

**Of Nicknames (And Lack Thereof)**

by ktfranceebee

"Can I ask you something?"

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in Kurt and Dave's New York City apartment. Dave was half-lying down on the couch positioned in front of the television, which was turned off for once. This resulted in their apartment being filled by the distant sounds of cars blowing their horns a couple of floors below rather than the usual sounds of the two bickering on whether it was Kurt's turn to watch re-runs of _America's Next Top Model_ or Dave's, who usually wanted to watch some ESPN or the idiotic, criminal shenanigans on _Cops_. Dave was far too engrossed in studying for his impending exam on Monday and Kurt was perfectly content on focusing on his own task at hand in silence.

The two moved in together a couple of months ago before their sophomore year. They had been together a while longer than that and their one year anniversary of their very first date that brisk day in November was right around the corner. Never in Dave's wildest dreams did he think he could get Kurt to go on a date with him, especially after what happened in high school. Dave also wasn't about ready to risk the carefully formed friendship he and Kurt developed after running into each other in NYU's Bobst Library during their freshman year. That, and the fact that he didn't think he could bear to be rejected by Kurt a second time, which would explain why, after dancing around each other for almost an entire semester, Kurt finally cracked and was the one to ask _him_ out for coffee.

"Sure, what's up?" He was reading his Physiology book when Kurt's voice cut through the comfortable silence. Although he was studying Sports Management, Dave still needed plenty of electives. Science classes focusing on the body seemed like a good idea for someone like Dave who planned on trying out for the Varsity football team in the near future.

Dave put the book down on the coffee table and laid the yellow highlighter, which he was using to mark terms and definitions, in the spine so it would save his page. He looked over the back of the couch at Kurt who was standing by the kitchen table, which was covered with a yard of blue and black pinstriped fabric, as he worked on an outfit for one of the fashion design classes he was taking.

"Why do you only call me '_Kurt'_?" Dave furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as though it was a trick question. When Kurt continued with pinning sections of the fabric, Dave started to worry. Kurt was explicitly not looking at him and for a reason. The look on Kurt's face clearly conveyed hurt, like he had been mulling this over for quite some time. Dave sat up straighter as he gave him a concerned look.

"Because…" He trailed off. "That's your _name_?"

"That's not what I mean," Kurt said plainly and quickly as though expecting this sort of reply. He roughly shoved a pin into the fabric to hold it in place and Dave winced at the potentially dangerous action. "I mean, we've been going out for months now and I feel like we've drastically bypassed our cutesy, lovebird stage where we make all of our friends simultaneously grossed out and jealous by how sickeningly sweet we are when we're together." Kurt rattled off in an exasperated tone until he finally slumped down in the wooden, kitchen chair next to him.

"I wasn't aware our relationship came with a checklist, Kurt. What's going on?" Dave questioned slowly. Despite attempting to remain tactful in regards to whatever Kurt was upset about, his boyfriend still rolled his eyes.

"Right there. You did it again." Kurt pointed out.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to call you _'babe'_ or _'sweetheart' _because it's expected of us? Or what do you think about _'Sugar Lips'_? It's not like you have any nicknames for me." Dave laughed, incredibly amused by the situation. That possibly made Kurt even more ticked off.

"Sure I do. I call you _'David'_," Kurt said calmly. Dave's eyes widened as he looked like he missed something. That, or he was starting to get the idea that his boyfriend was going mad.

"How is that a nickname?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only person that doesn't address you as _'Dave'_," Kurt said with his nose upturned

"Okay, one…? Not true. My dad only addresses me by my given name. And two…? _'Dave' _is more of a nickname than _'David'_."

"I call you _'Yogi'_." Kurt's cheeks were becoming increasingly red as he became wound up.

"You call me _'Yogi'_ when you're drunk." Dave inclined his head knowingly, as though this was something that occurred not too long ago.

"Never mind. Just… Forget I said anything. It was stupid to bring it up," Kurt said in a defeated tone as he fiddled with the edge of the fabric.

"_Kurt_…" Dave whined rolling onto his side. "Wait, c'mere for a sec."

"Why? You're just gonna laugh at me again."

"I won't, and I shouldn't have before. I'm sorry. Please come here." He smiled gently.

Kurt pouted as he slowly walked towards Dave so that he was standing between the kitchen table and the couch.

"Closer."

Kurt stood in front Dave from behind the couch.

"A _little _closer."

Kurt sighed before collapsing down to his knees. He rested his hands on top of each other on the back of the couch and let his chin rest on them, giving Dave his best crushed, puppy-dog-eyes stare.

"You want to know why I only call you by your name?" Dave reached out, brushing at the chestnut brown hair that was starting to grow long around Kurt's temples. Kurt responded with a disinterested shrug but melted into the touch all the same. Dave narrowed his eyes fondly as the corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

"Any guy I go out with or _could_ _have_ gone out with could be my 'babe' or 'sweetheart' or… Whatever! You know?" Dave let his hand drift down as he stroked the skin at Kurt's jaw with the back of his knuckles, mesmerized by the almost-golden stubble there that he didn't bother to shave that morning—a rarity on Kurt's part, but a physical attribute that Dave couldn't get enough of.

"But_ you_? You're so many things combined." As Dave's hand, as well as his eyes, trailed down to Kurt's lips, he was missing the watery-eyed, awestruck look that Kurt was giving him. He thumbed at the soft, plump flesh that was Kurt's lower lip. "You're my best friend… My amazing boyfriend… The most kind, decent human being I've ever had the privilege of meeting. You're just so _unique_ and no silly nickname would begin to demonstrate how much I admire, respect, and love _you_, Kurt."

"_Oh_…" Dave could see Kurt noticeably gulp. He watched in fascination as the tip of his pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"I quite like that reasoning," Kurt breathed.

"I thought you might," Dave smirked knowingly. He couldn't help feeling a bit self-satisfied at being able to make his boyfriend speechless.

"And you really mean that?" Kurt's eyes were wide as if burdened by the possibility that Dave could be making this up.

"Of course I do." Dave feigned shock as he clapped a hand to his own face. "What do you think I am? A politician?"

Kurt bit his lip coyly and then, quite suddenly and much to Dave's surprise, stood up. Instead of going around the couch to get to Dave, he climbed over it, straddling him.

It was hardly an easy process for either of them, considering the way Kurt kneed his stomach on the way down or the fact that Dave was lying there for quite some time before they got into this odd conversation or nicknames (or lack thereof) and his butt was starting to get numb. He was hardly about to voice any complaints though and instead, he let his broad hands slide down Kurt's trim waist until he found himself with two handfuls of his boyfriend's ass and was met with no objection. With the weight of Kurt pressing down on him feeling warm and comfortable and _oh_ so right, it was only further and impossibly improved when he leaned in to kiss Dave softly. Kurt let his lips tickle Dave's as he mumbled against the sensitive flesh.

"Unless… You know…" Kurt gave him a peck, letting his fingers curl themselves around the fabric of his shirt covering his chest. "You meet a new Kurt. I'm sure there are plenty of other _'Kurts'_ in New York."

"Hey, don't ruin the moment," Dave chided him. "I was trying to be all romantic and shit." Dave bumped his nose affectionately against Kurt's. As he opened his eyes he could see the mirthful glint return to Kurt's gaze.

"You are romantic. And _shit_."

"Mmm… You're such a dork," Dave groaned before letting one of his hands find its way to Kurt's cheek. He brushed the pad of his thumb against his cheekbone before raking his fingers through his thick hair. He pulled Kurt closer towards him and let his tongue slip fervently into Kurt's warm and waiting mouth. He tentatively flicked his tongue, brushing it against Kurt's. He drank him in as if it was for the first time.

Kurt pulled away again, much to Dave's dismay. The disappoint diminished quickly when Dave realized it was only for Kurt to fasten his lips to the skin above his pulse point, which jumped erratically with every pounding beat of his heart.

"That better not be a prospective nickname to get into my good graces," Kurt breathed hotly against his skin. Dave closed his eyes, as his head rolled back onto the pillow.

"I don't know about that, but I'm definitely going to give Sugar Lips a second thought."

Dave opened an eye as he felt Kurt pull away only to see him hovering above him with a deadly look on his face.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Yogi."


End file.
